New
by ueieo
Summary: Regrets come easier the more you interact. - I wanted to make a small thing about the Stardust Crusaders, and felt like I should post it somewhere for feedback and whatnot. I don’t usually write, so I hope it’s okay and that somebody enjoys it as much as I enjoyed making it. I am not familiar with Fanfiction.net, so it probably won’t be posted in a very good manner.


Jewelry crashed to the floor as a large body mass collided with the poor seller's table, getting its contents spilled everywhere. The owner was yelling, people were attempting to be as sly as they could while picking up whatever strikes their fancy or looked expensive, and the cause of the commotion continued to argue.

And yet, Jotaro was smiling. Grinning, to be more exact, which led to a small chuckle when one of the two slipped and fell to the ground. That earned him a knowing nudge of the elbow from his annoying grandpa, and he lowered his hat over his eyes, before the old man went off to pull a red haired teen off a silver haired male. How easy were his emotions to read right now?

Their Egyptian friend stood close by, apologizing profusely to the table's owner, insisting that he'd pay extra, as they really don't have time to be dealing with the legal issues of Egypt. He looked as he was seconds away from starting his own fight, the man wasn't letting up on his ruthless barrage of insults and demanding that they 'fix his business'.

All the while, Dio was still at large.

A stand user could attack at any moment, but to Jotaro—it felt like it didn't matter.

It was hard to describe exactly what he was feeling in words; he wasn't familiar with it.

Good.

He felt good. Happy.

Despite the blood flying everywhere from the scuffle between two friends, Jotaro couldn't find himself thinking he'd want to be anywhere else.

And he was fine with that thought, not knowing where it came from or where he should put it, instead letting it settle before he'd inevitably tuck it away to the back of his mind and re-establish his cold exterior.

For now, though, he decided to cheer his friends on after placing a stack of money in the hands of the angry salesman he'd stolen from his old man's wallet, Avdol shooting him a suspicious glare, but otherwise joining him in the end when the salesmen closed his abnormally large mouth.

Star Platinum had unconsciously been summoned behind him, crying out a loud 'Ora!' and pumping a fist into the air. Jotaro mimicked the action in smaller intensity, raising his own fist slightly above his shoulders. His bets were on Kakyoin, while Avdol was already confident in the abilities of their French swordsman.

In the end, Kakyoin had won out, albeit in a dirty way. They'd silently gave in to the unestablished rule that stands would be unfair. That rule was broken when the red head's patience began to run thin, even whipping out a travel-sized knife before ultimately resorting to tangling Polnareff up in Hierophant Green's appendages.

The Frenchman cried out, shouting over and over that it was 'Unfair!' and 'He'd have lost without his stand with those noodle arms that match his noodle hair! Why should he get away with the injustice of mocking my inability to ride a bike?'

Avdol, although confused as to what exactly the two were arguing about, did his best to console him, before they had to make their exit so as to not attract any unwanted attention.

Not that they hadn't already.

The group hopped into their rental car that looked as though it'd fall to pieces each time someone plopped into a seat. Joseph had to shoo Iggy out of his seat and instructed whoever had gotten in the passenger side to start giving him directions. A victoriously smug Kakyoin had beaten him to the punch, and they were already making their way to the next hotel, no time wasted.

The cool breeze against Jotaro's visible skin felt comforting, considering the hot weather that naturally came in the Egyptian deserts. Along with the quiet the vast sands provided, the moment was rather serene. He let his mind wander thoughtlessly as his consciousness drifted away. Not even Polnareff whining about having to bandage himself up could bother him.

Usually he found his traveling companions loud, or annoying, sometimes even nuisances.

But recently, the noise they brought into his life didn't seem to bother him too much anymore, instead offering comfort in lonely times.

Jotaro finally found himself falling into a state of sleeping, only to open them quickly after and be met with the dark skies of Cairo, dread filling his stomach once more when he remembered the situation, an iron-like taste sour in his mouth.

Dio was dead, but so was Jotaro's dream that felt so much more real than the reality he was currently returning to.

And he found himself wishing he hadn't pushed himself away at the time and cherished those small memories sooner.

Those were the one thing from their journey that time could not heal, nor snatch away, no matter how many times he stayed awake at night, begging with tear filled eyes before he grew too exhausted to continue.

And again, he fell asleep, waking to either a dream or a nightmare, fearing both possibilities all the same.


End file.
